User blog:The Poetic Dragon/Twice Bitten Never Consumed
The year is 4E 115 and all seems well... At least to an almost two-hundred year old immortal Vampiress Mage and her Bosmeri love. Of course after almost two centuries of time passing since the defeat of Jagar Tharn and his reign of chaos, something surely would go wrong again... Naomi and Kessen Skyborn, eternal champions, had no want to be involved in it. Life was easy now and neither wanted that to change, but news came from Wayrest via rumors that a powerful destructive force had nearly decimated a huge portion of the city. Once again Naomi tried to pay it no mind, but something was different this time. Rumors spoke of a single entity capable of producing god like magical bursts of all manner of elements at once. Naomi had troubled herself over this for some time, but, while cooking breakfast, she decided to voice this to Kessen... "Kess, my love, can you come in here?" The Halfbreed called to her bosmer husband. Kessen was quick to attend her, still feeling somewhat eager to tend to her every whim. He had spent the last two or so hundred years trying to better himself as an individual but the Thrall curse that sustained his life made that somewhat difficult as he practically craved her approval. The Wood Elf shuffled into the kitchen, quite eager to receive her. "Yes, is there something I can do?" He asked, putting the book that he was reading aside. "You've heard the rumors of Wayrest by now, yes?" Naomi asked, Kessen was quick to shake his head, however. "C-Can't say I have, I don't leave the house much..." He pointed out, a little timidly. "Well, you might think I'm crazy but it resembles what I can do... I think whoever this is that is doing this, is just like me..." Naomi admitted. Kessen paused, that did seem... troubling, the idea that someone else with so much power and a troubling amount of ambition to go with it plagued this world and it's people. They might even be a threat to Naomi... "Are you sure it's just one person? Could be... twenty or so, working together." The Bosmer suggested, he was never one to jump to conclusions, keeping all avenues of possibility open as best he could. "But all the rumors speak of a single entity... Kess, I know we said we would live a life of peace, but, if there is someone else out there like me, I got to know..." Naomi sighed, turning to look into his eyes. "Yeah... If they're doing that much damage as well, they should be stopped, we might be the only ones who can." The Former slave pointed out, though he didn't usually like throwing himself into random causes but causes like this could threaten them both in the long run. Naomi sighed, seeing the worry embedded in his eyes. "We should start preparing to leave... We will leave tonight. I won't need to sleep so we will get there quickly... And Kess? I love you..." Kessen stepped forward and gently reached up, placing a peck on her cheek before stepping back and giving her a smile. "I love you to, Naomi..." He murmured, with a faint smile on his lips. "It'll be nice to be on the road again, like when we first met." Naomi grinned happily and felt her chest become light as a feather. This was indeed going to be nice. Besides she needed some practice with her magic, and if her theory was correct, they were going to need it desperately. She leaned down and pecked her husband on the lips. "Would you like to prepare the horses and supplies while I cook some meals for you for the trip?" "I'd love to." Kessen said, seeming genuinely enthusiastic as he loved to feel helpful, especially to Naomi. "I'll get a list of things together." Naomi genuinely smiled, "Okay my love. Just don't forget the horses feed this time..." She giggled happily before turning back to the cooking task at hand. Her face fell into a worried furrow. If indeed this was someone like herself, she could only pray that they weren't inherently evil. If he or she was malicious, they were going to be in for one hell of a fight... We're going to need help... Category:Blog posts